A frictional damper is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,444 in which the friction lining is made of foamed, closed-cell polyurethane plastic and is attached to the slide. It is preloaded from its outer circumference and bears against the inner wall of the tubular housing while generating frictional forces. Very good constant frictional conditions are achieved with this design. The setting of different frictional forces in otherwise unchanged frictional dampers can only be achieved at a relatively high cost.
In addition, a frictional damper of the type as defined is known in which the tubular housing has, in the area of its end on the slide exit side, an enlarged receiving section which is in turn closed towards the end on the slide side. A damping lining in the form of a strip of foamed plastics material is inserted into this annular-groove like section. The slide is guided along the entire inner wall of the tubular housing. The tubular housing and/or the slide has a vent hole in the area of each free end. This frictional damper is very simple in design; precise frictional conditions cannot be achieved by the type of guidance in combination with the type of damping lining arrangement. Moreover, whistling noises occur during operation. In addition, there is a danger of lubricating grease escaping from the vent hole.
A frictional damper is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,523 in which the housing has, in the area of its end on the piston rod exit side, an enlargement into which a housing is inserted. A frictional sleeve is arranged in this housing and bears against the rod or a cylinder, respectively. Rubber rings or the like are arranged between the sleeve and the housing.
A frictional damper is known from German published patent application No. 22 38 595 comprising a tube and a rod with a guiding disk. The shock absorbing rod is guided in a frictional material provided at the tube end and arranged in a damping housing screwed into the tube.